Mama Peach
by SleepyForest
Summary: Mario always saves Peach. What if she doesn't really want to be saved? PP/B; koopalings; bowser jr.
1. Chapter 1

*This isn't going off any particular game. I literally just made this with what information I had on the games I own and through the fandom.

Disclaimer: It should be obvious I do not own Mario. All that credit is due to Nintendo and specifically Shigeru Miyamoto.

If you don't like, don't read.

If there are spelling errors or grammatical errors, my sincerest apologies. I wrote the fic part on my phone half the time.

These chapters will most likely be quick written, so I can't promise long ones, though I will try to extend them when editing.

* * *

"Children!"

Peach yelped as she was hoisted into the air by several yellow hands. She was hurriedly brought aboard the ship that was quickly flying away from her castle. The Koopa Kids eagerly shuffled about the small floor space, alternating between holding onto Peach and clumsily steering the ship. This kidnapping had been quite abrupt, for the Koopas as well, so no plan or strategy had been thought up. The seven Koopas had merely snatched Peach and now trying to figure out what to do.

A sudden lurch of the ship sent the group falling to the floor. Lemmy repressed the button in the hopes of remedying the mistake only to be awarded the same result. Wendy suddenly shoved him out of the way, pressing a different button and turning a knob. Mort joined her, pulling a lever, only to send the ship spinning. The eight passengers hung tightly to what they could grab to avoid falling out. Luckily they only spun like a teacup, rather than upside down.

Ludwig released the lever, settling the ship back into it's regular straight and narrow course. The Koopa Kids suddenly waged war on one another. Peach was placed onto the floor, luckily by a pole she could hold onto, as Roy and Larry joined the fray. The seven koopas pushed and shoved one another, flipping switches, pressing buttons, jostling the steering wheel, and causing chaos.

The Koopa Kids shouted at one another, each trying to take control. The ship would lurch this way before gliding that way, spinning and twirling in circles. Peach began to feel queasy with motion sickness. Paired with the seven voices trying to scream over each other, she finally decided enough was enough.

"Enough! Be quiet, all of you!"

Peach's voice was loud and scolding. The yelling ceased almost all at once. Seven pairs of eyes widely staring at the princess. The ship stopped almost as suddenly. One of the Koopas having the common sense to put the brakes on. Peach took several deep breaths, both to calm herself and her churning stomach.

Stern blue eyes looked at each individual Koopaling. When Peach's gaze met the eyes of a Koopa Kid, they would look away and begin to awkwardly shuffle about. Even Roy and Mort look more than a little nervous.

"Now," Peach spoke firmly, "just what did you think you were doing?"

She received no reply, the children turning their heads to look anywhere else.

"Arguing with each other while flying can be dangerous, especially when you're all trying to grab the controls! One wrong lever puller and we all could have nose dived right out of the sky!"

Iggy looked ready to say something in response, only to be roughly nudged by Ludwig's elbow. The green haired Koopa made a pained noise, but kept quiet afterwards having got the message. Peach sighed at this and placed a gloved hand to her forehead.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you lot?"

Lemmy wasted no time in suddenly clinging to Peach's leg through her dress. "Love us forever?"

Peach stared down at him before laughing. She brushed her finger through his tangled mohawk, "Well, that is a given, isn't it?"

Her stern expression returned, "But that doesn't change the fact you seven acted very recklessly. Now what do you have to say for yourselves?"

All seven Koopa Kids answered back, "Sorry, Mama Peach."

Peach sighed, unable to stay mad any longer. Lemmy had weakened her so she could only act firmly for so long.

"You're all forgiven. Now, can you at least drive properly?"

Roy and Ludwig took over the controls, managing a smooth flight. The other Koopa kids surrounded Peach eagerly for hugs. She gave them as many as they wished. After all, they waited for months at a time for hugs from her.

Peach knew Mario would come for her soon. He always swooped in to save her and the day. But sometimes, Peach didn't want to be saved. Sometimes, she didn't need to be rescued. She lived two lives. One was her duty by birth. The other was one where she could be herself and be happy. In the end, which would she rather choose?


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Mario," yelled Toad, "it's just terrible! The Princess has been kidnapped again!"

The red clad plumber listened closely to Toad's recount of the day's earlier events. The Princess had been out on the balcony when the nefarious Koopa Kids swooped in and caught everyone by surprise. The seven Koopalings had been flying their Smiley Face ship and none of the castle guards had anticipated an Arial attack. Seeing as last time Mario had battled the them, the ship had been destroyed.

The Koopa Kids scooped up Peach and flew away just as quick as they had arrived. That had been just this morning. The Koopa Kids had a four hour head start, along with the upper hand of air travel. Peach could be at Bowser's castle before Mario reached the desert. If she wasn't there already.

Mario had a back up plan though. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled a wooden recorder. Toad gaped at the sight.

"Is that a..."

"Yes," Mario answered, "but I-a need to be a little closer to Bowser's land for it to take me there."

"Just hurry, Mario." Toad pleaded, "Who knows what torture Princess Peach could be suffering."

[Meanwhile]

Peach resisted the urge to cover her ears as Iggy belted out the lyrics to some song he'd heard. The Koopaling was smart, and a little loony, but he was tone deaf as well. Even Ludwig, always the music lover, could only take so much of the agony.

"Will you stop that," he yelled.

Iggy hmphed in offense before his expression deflated into defeat as several sighs of relief followed his silence. Peach felt bad as she watched Iggy sink into despair. He really liked the song and had wanted her to hear but didn't exactly have a copy on him. So the logical choice was to recreate it. Of course, experience singing was somewhat of a requirement.

Peach reached out a hand from where she sat on the floor. Her angelic smile paired with her empathetic eyes coaxed Iggy into a hug in she brushed back his spike of hair.

"There, there, you can show me the song when we get to your father's castle, alright?"

Iggy hesitated to answer, still miffed at his siblings, but agreed.

"We're almost there," came Roy's rough voice.

Peach and the rest of the Koopalings looked up to find they were indeed approaching Bowser's castle. The giant Koopa bones that made up the exterior evidence enough. As Peach stared at the castle, a thought came to her mind.

"Your father doesn't know you went to get me, does he?"

Peach received no immediate answers. Each of the Koopa Kids looked at one another, trying to think of something to say. Peach already had the answer though.

"Well," she sighed, "won't this be a lovely surprise."

Bowser was down below, staring impatiently up at the ship. The Koopalings landed, and made quick work of unboarding and standing at attention. They knew their father wasn't in a particularly good mood just by the look at him. Hopefully their little surprise could help.

"And just where do you think you short stacks went off to? You've been gone since the early hours without so much as a note. You could died! Do you know what your mother would do to me if she learned even the first hair on one of your heads was out of place?"

The children attempted not to squirm uncomfortable as their father scolded them. Though they all knew his questions were rhetorical, Iggy couldn't resist the opportunity and pointed back to the ship.

"Why don't you ask her."

Bowser had just been about to begin another verse in his lecture when he registered Iggy's words. "Excuse me?"

All seven of the Koopa Kids now turned towards the ship and Bowser followed their gazes. He's eyes rolled over the ship's exterior before landing on the last passenger. She looked as beautiful as ever. Soft yellow locks draped over her usual pink dress. Blue eyes stared sweetly down at him. Her heavenly smile ever present on her lips.

Without a care, Bowser rushed towards the ship and reached up to assist Peach down. The whole way he rambled out the first words that would come to mind.

"P-Peachy! I-you-we weren't supposed to come get you for another couple months! How-why are you-you're here?"

Peach giggle and shushed the flustered Koopa King. She thought it was plane adorable how he could go from viscous and menacing king villain, to firm but loving father, to a stuttering weak mess in a matter of moments. It was as though she got three for the price of one. Though the weak mess was frequent if she played her cards right.

"Well, it seems the children missed me and decided they couldn't wait."

Bowser narrowed his eyes at his sons and daughter. The Koopa kids all could feel chills run down their backs at the sight before bolting into the castle doors. Probably to hide themselves in their rooms. Their father never harmed them, but they wound never dare to risk it. Bowser was just far to intimidating.

The two monarchs watched the children bolt. Peach laughed softly while Bowser shook his head. He had to deal with their antics year round, so anything Peach considered sweet or cute, the novelty had long faded for Bowser. He suddenly turned his eyes and stared at Peach.

Blue eyes met his ruby ones. The two stared long and hard before Peach finally broke the silence.

"What is it?"

"Not that you're not incredibly worth it," sighed Bowser as he held Peach's hand in his larger one, "but I hate having to fight for you just to see you. It's only ever for once or twice a year."

Peach sighed as she raised her free hand to cup the Koopa's cheek. Bowser leaned into her gentle gesture and sighed.

"Perhaps, one day we won't need to hide. For now, why don't we make sure our children are not causing disaster in the castle, dear _husband_."

Bowser smirked, "Of course, dear _wife_."


End file.
